Of Vampires and werewolves
by SilverShadowSoul
Summary: Previously Dark Night: Edited. Ally is attacked one day and is pulled into the supernatural world of Vampires and werewolves. Soon, the dangers of this new world become apparent and Ally will have to trust her new werewolf mate to protect her from her violent stalker. Trouble is brewing in the supernatural world as an old enemy of the werewolves surface, will the pack survive?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:  
Ok, so this is my first bash at writing, so wish me luck. Review if you like, I'll be happy with some constructive criticism to, .

Dark Night.

Chapter One.

The best place to go for some privacy is the beach at night. The stars blaze beautifully against the velvet blackness of the sky and the hypnotizing light was calming and peaceful. I loved the feel of the soft dry sand between my toes and regularly went there to think about the little things, the important things also, but mostly the smaller things. Sometimes I had to get away from the craziness of my family. Don`t get me wrong, I love them but they fry my head sometimes.

That was why I found myself laying on the beach at night , my eyes closed in happy contentment at the still, silent night. I listened to the rhythmic crashing of the waves against the soft sand and I took in a deep breath of ocean air.

The silence of the night was ripped open as a deep, smooth voice, "Did your not mother ever tell you that it`s dangerous to be out, alone, at night".

My eyes snapped open and my heart thundered in my chest as I sat up, surprised at the sudden noise. " Wha".

Stood above me was a tall, skinny guy with raven black hair, reddish golden eyes and a long, if slightly boyish face. If I had seen him on the streets I`d have said he was cute, maybe have a little crush on him, but the predatory gleaming his eyes frightened me, unnerved me.

"Where did you come from?", I asked him, startled.

A grin slipped onto his face, "You should be more alert, girl. There are bad people out there, you know". His tone implied a double meaning.

"I..", I wasn`t sure what to say," I suppose so. I`m sorry, did you need something?"

His eyes gleamed red for a millisecond but then I shook myself, it was dark, and I must just be seeing things. "Well, actually..."

Before I knew it he was on top of me, pinning me painfully to the ground with his scrawny, but weirdly strong arms.

"Get the fuck off me", I yelled angrily, unsuccessfully trying to get my hands free from his.

He smiled, "I don`t think I will, if that`s all right with you".

"No, it bloody well isn`t", I almost snarled and bit his shoulder as hard as I could, which was hard through his tee-shirt, and drew blood.

He let out a little yelp of surprise, oddly not a sound of pain, and laughed, laughed, at my attempt.

"A girl with a bite, I think I like it", he looked far more amused than he should have, considering he had my life in his hands.

"Go to hell", I spat and kicked at his legs but he moved them out of m reach, flexibly.

"Honey, I`ve been in hell for longer than you`ve been alive", he lowered his head to my neck and sniffed deeply, his breath was cold against my neck, it felt wrong. I ignored his odd comment with the distraction of his physical closeness and panic set in. What did he want? Was he going to kill me? Drown me in the ocean? Or...rape? No. I`d die rather than let that happen.

My heart was pounding impossibly fast and the panic didn`t lessen over the minutes, "I..Please, just..Please leave me alone". It was a whimper.

He released one of my hands and for a millisecond I thought he was going to let me go but I was sorely disappointed when he captured both of my wrists in one hand. I tried pulling out of the hold but his grip was steel." I can`t do that honey, see I`m very thirsty, unbelievable so and you smell so...exquisitely mouth-watering".

"Get of me you crazy bastard", I cried out.

He chuckled, " I`ve been called far worse by more dangerous people, girl". He raised his free hand and ran it almost lovingly down my cheek and I shuddered under his cold hand, ice cold.

"HELP!, I screamed, "Pleas-". His hand was around my throat in a blur, so quickly that I didn`t` see it coming.

"Bad move, girl", He hissed, "I was hoping to enjoy you, make you last so long, but those Crawley mutts properly heard your stupid yells". I didn`t know what he was going on about but I'm guessing that the possibility of someone hearing me was good. The hold on my throat loosened slightly.

I let out a thin cry, it lasted only a second before I reined it in, annoyed with me for being weak. I had never felt terror like this before in my life. Not when I nearly drowned when I was 5, not when I fell out of my tree house when I was 9 or even when I had one of my kidneys taken out. The terror spiked through me and made my blood boil and anger, sadness and fear stormed through me like a tornado, making my breathing deepen harshly.

"Now, if I remove my hand will you be a good girl and be quiet?", he asked, his foul breath against my neck.

I couldn't manage words through the lump in my throat so I nodded, slightly but enough for him to see. He did.

He grinned that feral grin again, that look scared the depths of my soul, "Good". He removed his hand from my throat and used it to turn my head to the side and I had to close my eyes to avoid getting sand in them.

As he inhaled against my neck again he let out a soft growl that vibrated through his chest and into me. This guy was very strange and as much I wished this wasn`t happening I silently wished that he would do what he was going to do and leave me quickly because I just wanted to go home.

If he was going to let me go instead of killing me.

Suddenly a sharp and quick pain lit up my neck as two unknown objects pierced my neck, breaking my pale skin easily.

I couldn`t help it. I let out a short, pain laced cry as the pain and a weird pulling sensation radiated from my neck, where I felt my attackers presence...No. Nnno, NO!. Was...was he biting me? What the fuck? What the hell was the crazy bastard doing? He...he was sucking my life blood from my neck, but that meant that he was...a vampire. Vampire. That would explain the strength, the speed, the coldness, the attacking me and of course, how could I forget, the him sucking MY FUCKING NECK LIKE A LEETCH!

I felt myself grow more and fainter with every gulp he took and my thoughts started getting fuzzy and I felt disconnected from myself. I made a last ditch effort to shove him off me but he was stuck to my neck like superglue. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stated to lose hope.

I glanced along the empty beach. The golden sand had dozens of footprints imprinted into it, showing the earlier activities of the beach and I desperately searched for someone, anyone to help me, to save me. But there was no one. I didn`t want to die, not now. I wasn`t ready yet, but I bet no one ever is.

And just as I was about to close my eyes to give in to the pain I heard a loud angry snarl. At first I thought it was my attacker that had emitted the noise but when I fully opened my eyes I saw the sender of the snarl.

A few meters away stood a medium height blonde guy was the bluest eyes I had ever seen, the most golden hair, the most beautiful face, body and posture. My god, I might still live to tomorrow. But then again, the newcomer did have an unworldly feel to him...maybe he was a vampire as well. My hope was put out at that thought. The new comer properly just wanted to suck me dry as well. Well, hell and fresh biscuits.

My attacker snapped his head to the newcomer and let rip a mighty snarl of his own, "What do you want, mutt".

The guy didn`t look happy to see my attacker, so if they were both vamps they were n`t friends. I didn`t know if that was a good thing or not. I guess I'd find out soon.

I gazed pleadingly up at the newcomer, hoping he would save me from the fangs of the vamp pinning me down.

"You know what I want, leech, you are on wolf territory. We warned you from hunting on our lands but you didn`t listen", he gestured to me, sparing me a single glance but quickly returned it to his main threat. Wolf territory? Hunting? Were they both mental.

"You think I care about your rules? I do as I please and it pleases me to piss you off, the free blood is a plus", he grinned suddenly, my blood glinting on his fangs. I shuddered.

"Go, Hender. Right now and I might give you a head start", the newcomers eyes hinted at th- Hender that he was close to the edge.

Hender just laughed," You think I'm scared of you?"

"No, but you should be", the look in the newcomers eyes was scary, deadly.

Hender must have seen the newcomer move before I did because as soon as a saw him move a millimeter Hender was already rushing at him, fangs flashed.

For a second I was scared for the stranger but that was before he leaped at Hender, in mid-air I heard a horrible crunching noise, the noise you hear when you crack your knuckles, and he changed before my eyes. Skin gave way to thick, golden brown fur, hands and feet to four massive paws, his nose disappeared and formed into a long muzzle and instead of an 18 year old guy, a massive brown wolf was hurling itself towards the vampire. The change took seconds.

Werewolf. My god. It was like freaking twilight. Things like this were n`t real, they just were n`t. But they were. The two impossible mythical creatures were locked in battle.

Well, hell buckets.

The two impossible mythical creatures locked in battle in front of me were, to say the least, terrifying and I hoped that the werewolf would win because, in my view, he was my only shred of hope to save me from the vampire.

Hender and the wolf were a blur in front of me and I couldn`t tell who was winning. I`m guessing that was bad.

I heard a few yells of pain, snarls of anger, roars of fury and exclamations of surprise.

Claw here. Punch there. Blur. Blur. Blur. My eyes misted over as I fought to stay conscious, that bastard had drunk a lot of my blood. I felt my thoughts wander...So at least my savoir was hot, that was something I supposed. If I was going to die, he was a good last thing to see.

I closed my eyes, smiled and let out a deep breath. I used my last drop of my energy to roll onto my side and I listened to the gentle lulling of the waves as I slowly slipped away. My vision grew blurry and the sounds around me grew faint. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I felt my heart slow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and for some reason it felt like a panicked motion.

"Hello, wake up! Fuck, wake up for me, I know you can. Don`t go to sleep, please!", his voice was only slightly familiar but I knew that I knew him from somewhere and somehow, somehow, I forced my eyes open.

I blinked up at the werewolf, now in his human form, and I frowned," But I'm so tired". It was whisper.

He took my talking as a good sign.

"I know, I know but I need you to try so I can help you, ok?", his voice was pleading, it made me sad.

"Don`t be sad, the light is where the angels dance", I smiled stupidly, even though deep down I knew something was wrong.

"Well, stay away from the angels, ok? They`re pricks", he answered and I felt big, strong arms surround me, they lifted me up and I felt like I was floating. I laughed but it came out thin and quiet.

Blackness swarmed my vision as I let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Caynes point of view.

The girl had forest green eyes that were round and bright, soft but elegant features, long midnight black hair, a tall curvy body and the plumpest red lips I had ever seen. I couldn`t help but stare.

It had been hours since I had run Hender from the beach and I was worried. Not of the vampire, no, I was worried for the girl I had saved from him. When I had gone to her she had lost so much blood and her heart had nearly stopped, luckily I got her to Arlec in time for him to work his magic.

I didn`t know what it was about the girl but she felt familiar, so familiar, but I knew I had never seen her before in my life. I think I'd remember if I had seen her angelic face before. When I had seen her pinned beneath that filthy bloodsucker I had almost lost it. I didn`t know why but I had felt so much fury at seeing the fear in her eyes and had wished there was something I could do to make her forget, to rewind time so she didn`t have to be bitten and sucked dry by that parasite.

But there wasn`t. So I did the next best thing, I brought her back to the pack house to get her all healed up. Arlec hadn`t been very happy when he had seen me carrying the unconscious girl in my arms but, weirdly, he only frowned, not questioning my decision to bring her here, which he usually would have. At the time I hadn`t thought about it much but now, waiting on the girl to wake up, I couldn`t help but wonder. Arlec was usually deadly serious about bringing humans who didn`t know our secret into of safe haven but today he didn`t protest once. Maybe he had the same feeling as me, the feeling that she was somehow important to our pack. I supposed I would find out at one point.

"Cayne", I jumped slightly at Arlecs voice at my shoulder, damn that wolf moved fast.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him from my seat next to the bed where the girl was sleeping soundly.

"Come down stairs, Ashton wants to know what happened with Hender and why the fuck there's a stranger in his house", Arlec said bluntly, leaning against the door frame with a stern expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I growled, annoyed for some reason.

He raised an eyebrow," And what look is that?"

"That disapproving look", I replied and leaned back in my chair, running a hand through my blonde hair in a tired motion.

"I don`t agree with your decision to bring her here", he answered shortly, his stormy grey eyes swirling with an unknown emotion.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her to bleed to death?" I sad, angrily.

"Yes", his face was an impassive mask that I couldn`t read.

Suddenly, I felt like I didn`t know Arlec at all. I had become a werewolf at the age of 19 and it had been 20 years ago. I had been changed by Arlecs life-mate Emily when had she found me bleeding in the woods and she had nursed me back to health and helped me through the transition. I had been introduced to the pack and Arlec. He had been quiet but watching, missing nothing. He was an intimidating man with a large, wide frame, dark brown hair, grey piercing eyes, long but strong features and a deadly air to him. I had gotten to know him over the years and had found him to be a caring, smart and strong mentor. Never had he been so bluntly uncaring of another's life.

"How the hell could you say that, she`s a human being not an injured bird!", I snarled. Immediately I was surprised at my anger towards him at his callous remark.

"She is nothing to me, why should I care?" he half-shrugged, "Why do you care anyway, you don`t usually save damsels in distress, even when on a mission".

It was my turn to shrug, "I...I feel like she`s someone important, don`t you feel it?"

He eyed me sceptically, "Is this one of your seeing the future things?"

I shook my head," No, it`s just a feeling deep in my gut".

Arlec blinked slowly and gazed over at the girl," I feel it too".

"What?"

"I think that she is going to be around here often", was all he said.

I frowned at my knees, thinking. What is it with this girl?

"I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I don`t know where, do you get what I'm saying?" I asked.

Arlec nodded.

"Who do you suppose she is?" I said and glanced back at the girl.

"I don`t know but we`ll find out when she wakes up, won`t we. Now, get your ass downstairs before Ashton kills you", as soon as those words passed his lips he was gone, so fast it was if he hadn`t even been there to begin with.

I looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully, and sighed, wishing I could curl at the bottom of the bed and sleep. But there is no rest for the wicked.

Ally`s point of view:

As soon as I opened my eyes I was confused. I was expecting the light violet ceiling of my bedroom not plain white. I sat up, still a little groggy, and glanced around, my heart sped up at the unfamiliar place. Red walls, blue carpet, blue silk bed, white dresser and wardrobe, brown wooden desk, violet bedside lamp. So not my room.

Then it hit me, like a punch to the gut, the attack. Me at the beach, the guy attacking me, no, the vampire, vampire, attacking me, the fight between the wolf and the vampire. Vampires and werewolves, my god I had seen a VAMPIRE and a WEREWOLF. Had I gone mental or did that happen?

Ok, I was hyperventilating now. Calm down, calm down. Firstly, check for injuries. Check, all clear, weirdly the bite marks were absent. Secondly, was I alone. Check, yes. Thirdly, was I dressed. Check, I pulled back the covers, yep I`m still in my sandy clothes. Ok, lastly, how the hell do I get out of here?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and suddenly gripped the side of the bed as a wave of dizziness swept over me. Feeling light-headed, I took in a deep breath. Ok, get out of here Ally, then you`ll be ok.

Cautiously I stood, testing the strength of my legs warily. I seemed to be fine so I walked towards the door, intent on getting out.

I turned the handle half expecting it to be locked but it wasn`t. In fact, the door opened noiselessly and I smiled, satisfied. If I thought that I`d been kidnapped I`d have been more quiet but I doubted I had been. What captors made sure their victim was healed, or didn`t tie them down and didn`t leave them in an locked room? They were either my saviours or the worst kidnappers ever. I was thinking the former. But that still didn`t stop my heart from thumping loudly in my chest with fear.

Outside the door was a long empty corridor with a set of stairs leading down and I guessed that the stairs was how I was getting out. I padded towards them, on my guard at all times.

I made my way down the stairs and paused at the bottom, I heard voices. I couldn`t hear what they were saying but I could her at least 4 different people.

I walked slowly towards the open door to the left of me.

Caynes point of view:

Ashton looked pissed. I didn`t mean Oh Who Ate The Last Doughnut pissed, I meant You Knocked Up My Daughter pissed. His icy blue eyes were narrowed in anger, his brow furrowed, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed.

The look on his face scared the shit out of me and I held back a shudder as a sat at the table with Ashton, Arlec, Jamie, Liam, Connor and Orvirk. None looked very happy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ashton asked harshly, "There has never been a human outside of this pack that has entered this house, what gives you the right to bring one now"?

"She was dying what was I supposed to do"?, I answered, not agreeing but still respectful of my Alpha.

"Take her to a human hospital, the pack healer heals the pack not strangers, you best remember that", he said, forcefully, his eyes hard.

"She wouldn`t have made it, she would have died, Ashton," I defended.

"That is none of our concern", He said.

That had me standing, clenching my fists in anger, "We swore to protect the humans on our land! Unless you`re forgetting Quell beach is ours to protect, why should we not help".

"Don`t forget your place, Cayne", I felt the force behind his words and I clenched my jaw.

"I don`t mean to speak out of place but how could you say that?"

"You`ve put our pack at risk by bringing her here, if she finds out our secret how do we know she won`t go around telling people?".

I had to laugh, "Who would believe her anyway?"

Ashton glared down at me," You would be surprised at how often those words are proved wrong".

I looked at him, "It doesn`t matter anyway".

Ashton's voice was cold, "And why is that?"

"Because she already knows".

"What!" his fury hit me in waves and I almost cried out.

"What did you expect? I vampire bit her, I had to change to run him off", I said.

"You didn`t kill it", his voice was flat.

"I was a little preoccupied with saving a life, Ashton", I replied bluntly.

The alpha stood as well and the pack lowered their eyes, not interfering, fearing his anger. I didn`t blame them but couldn`t help but feel a little betrayed that none were helping me out.

"The vampire is our main concern, not one girl. If that vampire is still out there he is properly killing people, you had the chance to stop him but instead you saved one person. Why? What is so important about her that you`d let it go?" He fumed.

I frowned, suddenly unsure, "I...I..she felt important somehow, I`m not sure why".

"I hardly thin-", he started but Arlec interrupted.

"I felt it to", Arlec defended shortly and Ashton turned to him.

"Explain".

He shrugged," Like I said, I felt that she is important as well. I have to agree with Cayne on this one, Alpha".

Ashton's eyes softened slightly at his friend, "You're sure?"

Sure, he trusts him. I`m only his little brother.

"Yeah, I`m sure. I wouldn`t have said anything if I wasn`t".

I was about to say something when a sweet but wary voice said out of nowhere from behind me, "Um, hey. Where the hell am I?"

Allys point of view:

"Yeah, I`m sure. I wouldn`t have said anything if I wasn`t".

I was really nervous and scared shitless but I sucked up my courage, "Um, hey. Where the hell am I?"

All of their heads turned my way and my heart sped up in fear, not sure what would happen.

"So, you`re up", the guy from last night was sitting at the table next to a group of tall, tanned, well built guys with serious expressions and all of them were impossible handsome in their own way. They guy next to the werewolf had dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a light scar that ran along his left cheekbone. The guy across from him had black hair and green eyes, he was a lot shorter than the werewolf. The guy next to Him was a slightly taller one with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The one to the right to the werewolf was of a medium height with snow white hair and dark green eyes. The last one was the one who took my breath away. His eyes were so blue that they looked like he had the ocean in his eyes, his hair was short and messy, in a sexy way, and so dark brown that it looked black, his face was well sculpted and looked powerful. I didn`t know until then that someone's looks would fit being called powerful but he pulled it off. Dangerous and strong.

I had the feeling that I had just met someone important.

Ashton's point of view:

As soon as I saw the girl that had caused so much trouble I stopped breathing. Everything melted away and soon there was nothing but her. Her eyes were round and filled with fear and uncertainty, her long halo of raven black hair fell to around her generous chest, she had the most angelic face I had ever seen and her lips were full and blood red. I cringed at the use of blood to explain her but that was the colour they were. And how I wanted to kiss those lips, those beautiful full...wait what? What the hell is wrong with me? I was with Janey and I loved her. But...but the flutter in my chest that occurred when I thought about Janey was gone. I still felt a fondness for her but I just couldn`t imagine kissing her again...what? I didn`t understand. I...I looked into this girls eyes and my world changed. I no longer felt that gravity was holding me to the ground, she was. The oxygen didn`t keep me breathing, she did. My heart didn`t keep me alive, she now did. My heart thumped in my chest as I realised what had happened.

I had imprinted on her. Oh shit, I owed Cayne an apology and a thank you for keeping my life-mate alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:  
I`m grateful for every person who reads this and reviews it. If you have any tips just put it up on review please because I`d appreciate it. Thanks, I love you all.

This is the past where I disclaim some thing or another but truthfully, all the characters are mines and so is the plot, so let's move on.

Chapter Three:

Cayne`s point of view:

Ally was awake and I thought Ashton would be angry at her but, instead, his eyes widened to a point that I thought that they would burst out of their sockets. I heard his heart speed up and then suddenly slow back to normal and the scent in the air change, a slight crackle of power whipped through the room and all of us werewolves knew that Ashton had imprinted. So, that was the reason that she had felt familiar, she was pack. Janey was going to be pissed.

I couldn`t help but smirk at Ashton and raise my eyebrow to say, I told you so.

Ashton ignored me and continued to stare at the girl. Arlec was smiling to himself in amusement and the rest of the pack present were a mixture of surprised, amused or confused. To be honest the only one that was confused was Liam because he only turned last month and didn`t understand the imprint.

Since no one was going to say anything I said," Hey, You ok?"

Ashton glared at me, as if he was angry that he hadn`t asked before me, like it was my fault. Jerk.

The girl looked at her feet," Yes, I`m alright".

"Good", Ashton answered, a slight smiled on his face, "come and sit". He gestured to the seat next to Orvirk.

The girl looked at the seat like it was going to kill her but slowly sat down, her heart beating fast with fear. It hurt to know that she was scared.

"I`ll start by introducing us ok?" Ashton looked at the girl with nothing short of love in his eyes and the girl must of noticed because she shifted in her seat, uncomfortable.

She nodded and glanced around at my pack brothers.

Ally`s point of view:

"That is Orvirk", the one with dirty blond hair and brown eyes and the scar," Liam", the one with the black hair and brown eyes," Connor", the one with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "Jamie", the one with snow white hair and dark green eyes, "Arlec", the one with the grey eyes and dark brown hair," and Cayne", the wolf from last night, "and I`m Ashton", said the one with the blue eyes and dark brown hair, the one who took my breath away.

I didn`t know if I was imagining it but I had the feeling that Ashton was staring. It was getting under my skin but at least I was even more certain that I hadn`t been kidnapped. That was good. Staring, I could handle but being held against my will? Not so much.

"My name is Ally", I told them. I didn`t know why but I didn`t think that any of them would harm me and I didn`t know a reason not to tell them my name. Plus, if I hadn`t been kidnapped that meant that the werewolf along from me had saved me. What was the point in saving me to then harm me? No, that didn`t make sense and for that I was glad.

"So, what now?" Liam, I think that's his name anyway, asked and they all seemed to turn to Ashton, as if he was their leader...Their Alpha. No, No, no, they all can`t be, can`t they? Mind you they do all look so muscular and otherworldly...I...I...I seriously thought that these people were werewolves. Maybe I was crazy but...maybe not. I guess I`d have to wing it. I`d be cautious, I had to be.

Ashton turned to me," What do you remember?"

I shifted in my seat, unsure whether or not to lie to them but if they were wolves they would surely smell the lies of me and then I`d be screwed. So, the truth then.

I sighed," I was attacked by...by a vampire, right?" It wasn`t a question but it sounded like I was asking, which didn`t help me sound confident at all, which sucked, no pun intended.

The guys all looked to Ashton to see how he would play this. I wasn`t stupid, I knew that he was going to try and pass me of as crazy, to convince me that I wasn`t imagining things but I knew I wasn`t. I knew what I saw, these were werewolves and I was attacked by a vampire called Hender.

"Well, you did hit your hea-", he started.

I cut him off and when I spoke I sounded more confident than I felt," If you are about to tell me that I was imagining things because of hitting me head, that I imagined being bitten on the neck and seeing a guy turn into a fucking wolf, you can shove your words up your ass because I`m not stupid or crazy and you won`t convince me otherwise, so you can save your breath". I took a deep breath after my little rant and instantly felt embarrassed but I brushed it away because it was too late now.

The guys all tried to hide their smiles but some laughs and chuckles escaped and tried even harder to hide their amusement at Ashton's glare.

"You didn`t have to yell", he frowned in an adorable was that made me laugh. His eyes lit up slightly at my laugh but he went back to his hurt act almost instantly.

"Well, I guess we aren`t getting away with this one", Connor mumbled loudly.

"Guess not", Orvirk added but he had a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"So, explain. What the hell is going on?" I asked, warily but fully curious.

"Fine-", Ashton started.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Connor asked him.

"Do you have a better idea? You want me to lie to her", his voice left no room for argument so he shut up.

"Ok, then I`ll start. As you`ve properly guessed, everyone at this table is a werewolf but you. Most of us weren`t turned, we were born this way and made the change later in our lives, but others, like Cayne and myself, were turned. Not everyone in our families turn but the ones that do join the pack and help us in our missions. Our mission is to protect the humans on our territory and kill as much vampires as we can. Firstly, lets me say that silver doesn`t burn us, we can phase when we wish and the moon doesn`t affect us. Secondly, vampires are our enemy, they do drink human blood, they don`t burn in the sun and, sadly, they can`t be killed by simply being stake through the heart, which is a pain in the ass. Our pack has 18 members and don`t worry, our barks are worse than our bites", he grinned and so did the wolves. I felt my lips twitch at the joke. "So, any questions?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Do you have anything to drink. I`m so god damn thirsty".

It was quiet for a second then everyone burst out laughing. I frowned, not getting what was funny.

"You just found out that vampires and werewolves exist and you`re asking for a drink?" Jamie was grinning.

"So? Waiting for answers won`t kill me. Plus, I need a little time to think about it", I answered truthfully.

At that thought they stopped the laughing and just settled on smiles and grins.

I sighed tiredly and ran a hand through my hair," Can I go home now? My family will be worried".

Ashton frowned but covered it with a small smile," Uh, sure. I`ll take you home, if you have questions I`ll answer them on the way. After Liam gets you some water though".

Liam frowned," Hey, why me?"

Ashton rolled his eyes,"` Coz I told you to".

Liam pouted but stood and huffed out of the room.

"Chin up newbie, as soon as there is a new pup it will be him that`s the fetcher", Connor grinned at him. Liam gave him the finger as he stalked into the kitchen and I felt a little guilty.

Liam was back in a minute with a glass of water and he handed it to me grudgingly.

I took it from him and smiled shyly," Um, thanks". His scowl softened and he nodded before sitting back down.

...

The first ten minutes of the journey was spent in awkward silence.

Ashton kept throwing me weird glances, a weird mix of anticipation, worry, awe and even a little fear.

I finally broke the silence, "What?"

He jumped in his seat and glanced back at me again," Sorry?"

"Why do you keep staring at me? Eyes on the road please!", I answered, glancing at the empty road.

Ashton blushed and a slight flutter flipped my stomach.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?", He inquired, a look of regret on his face, the furrow in his brow was too cute.

"Yes, if your staring at me, you might crash!", I said a little louder then normal, not liking the thought of death by car crash.

At that he laughed so loudly, I felt my teeth rattle. An amused smile graced his face and it warmed my heart, I almost blushed.

"I`m a werewolf, remember? Super vision, super hearing, super fast reflexes", he said, a little boastful.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him over the back of his head, which he didn`t have time to avoid and it caused him to squeak.

"Super sense, right", I said sarcastically with small smile of amusement.

Ashton muttered something under his breath along the lines of `stupid eyes`.

"So...I have a question", I said, looking out the window, avoiding his blue, blue eyes.

"Shoot", he replied eagerly.

"How many werewolves are there?", I was a bit unnerved to find out that there were people of the population that weren`t human and hid it so well.

"About..maybe just 300,000, vampires are more common, there are about a million of them if I had to take a guess", he answered, satisfied with his answer.

"Wow, that`s a lot", I whistled, impressed.

"I suppose but compared to humans...it doesn`t seem like much to me", he said, eyes, thankfully, on the road now.

"Hm", was all I said, my thoughts whirled and struggled to catch up.

"You ok?", he asked, concern marring his face.

"Yeah, I`ve just got a lot to think about", I sighed.

Ashton chuckled," I know how you feel. When I first found out about werewolves was when my brother, Cayne, was turned".

I looked at him in surprise," Caynes` your brother?".

He smirked at me expression,"Yes, got a problem with that?"

I shook my head,"No, it`s just that you don`t look alike".

He nodded," We have different mums`, he looks like his mum while I look like our dad".

"Does your dad know about...well, about you being a werewolf?", I asked and instantly regretted it when a shadow crossed Ashton's face.

"I`m sorry, I don`t mean to pry-".

"It`s fine", but his voice was deeper, sadder and it broke my heart to see him so sad, I felt like hugging him and kissing away his pain an-, wait what? Where the hell was this coming from? The boy, no, the _man _beside me was a stranger and I wanted to kiss him? When I just upset him, what was wrong with me?

I brushed away those thoughts and gave him a grateful smile," I really am sorry, I didn`t know-".

"It`s fine, I told you. As you said, you didn`t, _still don`t,_ know, so It`s ok", he huffed out, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

I didn`t believe him, the sad shine to his eyes, the tenseness of his shoulders and the firm line of his mouth betrayed him. He looked sideways at me, "I said it was fine too many times, didn`t I?"

I nodded and bit back a smile because it didn`t fit the occasion.

He let out a deep sigh, "He died a few years back, along with my mum. It was vampires, there were too many for my parents to fight off and they were murdered. I was told that they died in a burglary gone wrong but I found out the truth after Cayne was turned by Emily, our pack healers mate".

I felt like telling him that I was sorry, that I was so, very sorry, but I knew he didn`t want my sympathy, I somehow knew that he had had enough of it," That is awful", I let myself say.

He nodded and concentrated on the road.

"So, how _did_ you find out about werewolves?", I asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Me and Cayne were arguing, I can`t remember what the fight was about, when he started shaking. I thought he was having a stroke", Ashton laughed, "I was about to go running for the phone but before I could, Cayne burst into a big-ass wolf. I got the fright of my life. He ran off then, bursting down the back door to get out, and explained later what had happened".

"That`s a crap way to find out", I noted with a slight smile.

"Not as bad as being about killed by a bloodsucker and being saved by a big-ass wolf", he shot me a grim but amused look.

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling even wider now. "I guess not".

"So", he changed the subject," Tell me about your self".

I was a little surprised at the change in our conversation, from something as interesting as vamps and werewolves to...well, me.

"What do you want to know?", I asked him, a little shyly.

"I don`t know...what do you like doing? Do you have any hobbies?", he suggested.

I sighed, "Is conversation with me really that boring that it makes you want to talk about something, anything, else?"

He looked at me, surprise cloaking his face," No! Of course not. I really want to know".

I was doubtful but answered anyway, " I`m a musician, I love writing and performing songs, it`s my passion along with writing and reading".

"Your a musician?", he raised a brow in surprise.

"What? You don`t think I look like a musician?", I was a little insulted, I knew I was a little to plain looking for a singer but I didn`t think that should matter. I also couldn`t, for some reason, bear this man thinking of me as plain.

"It`s not that...it`s just that I pegged you as more of a...sporty type", he said awkwardly.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and I crossed my arms over my chest, " I`ll have you know that I am, If I do say so myself, a fair musician".

"I didn`t mean to insult you, I`m sorry, forgive me?", for some reason he sounded desperate, his face screamed the same, and he sounded like he would die if I didn`t forgive him, which was weird since I was a practical stranger to him and my thoughts shouldn`t matter to him.

"Uh..., alright? It`s ok", I said, a little unsure.

His face showed his relief and I saw his chest suddenly push out and the hiss of air out of his mouth that told me that he had been holding his breath for my answer, which confused me more.

"Good..that`s...good", was all he said in reply.

10 minutes later we pulled up outside the 3 bed-room house in which I called home. It was a fair quality of house; it had a glass conservatory stuck attractively at it`s side, three bay windows, shiny clean, on it`s face, had a wooden white door, with a glass widow that held a picture of a dove inside of the glass and the house was situated behind a small front garden, that held only short cut grass and a small cobbled path that led from the wooden light blue gate to the door step.

Since it was around 3pm mum would be at work and my two older brothers and younger brother, Nate, Oliver and Cole would be at school still, so I had time to get my story straight. Good, `coz right now I had nothing.

It was awkward for a minute, "Well, this is me".

Ashton looked like he wanted to say something but instead he nodded and pulled the car to a stop.

"So..., just so you know...I`m grateful for your..packs help. especially Caynes, if it were n`t for him...well, we both know what would have happened", I was sure that he growled at that but I ignored it and continued, " Thanks for bringing me home, and I hope that you know that I won`t tell anyone about...well, you know what".

He nodded again, causing his dark brown hair to fall into his eyes and I so desperately wanted to move it from his eyes, and I was about to as well but he flicked his head back slightly to move it from his face, so instead I, trying to hide my disappointment, smiled at him, "You need a hair cut". He didn`t, his hair was perfect the was it was, but I needed an excuse for my staring.

He smiled and laughed, "I guess I do".

I laughed as well but it slipped slightly as I glanced at my house, "Well, I guess this is bye, then".

"I guess", I though that I was imagining it but I was sure that he sounded about as sad to say bye as I was, but I was just imagining things, I must have been.

"Well, guess what?", I smiled at him and gave him a look of mock wonder.

His eyes glittered with amusement and it made him look even more perfect, "What?"

"I met a werewolf today, a whole pack of them", I continued my look of mock awe, trying so hard not to laugh.

Ashton gave a chuckle that sounded like angel bells chiming and I gave in to a laugh.

He shook his head and grinned "You, Miss, need your head checked".

I rolled my eyes but I was amused, "Bye, wolf boy". I pushed open the car door and slid out of the black Citoren C1.

Suddenly, I realised the mess I had made of his shiny car, it was all sandy from my clothes. Guilt swarmed me, "Oh, sorry about your car", I blushed and he laughed. God, I loved his laugh.

"Don`t worry about it", he grinned," I always though it was missing something".

I smiled softly," Goodbye, Ashton".

"Bye, Ally".

I nodded and turned to walk away but before I could open the door I heard a shout, so I turned back to Ashton.

"Oh and Ally?", he had called.

"Yes?".

"For the love of my sanity, stop wandering around alone at night".

I smiled, "I cross my heart".

Ally`s point of view:

Sometimes, having a mum who didn`t much care what you did was good. Don`t get me wrong, she did care if I did well and stayed away from drugs and harmful things but she was not demanding or over protective. This was useful when I had no excuse for staying out all night without her consent, she just didn`t mind. She trusted me, considered me an adult, and that was good because I had no idea what I was going to say to her if I had to explain. I wasn`t good at lying to her. But my older brothers, Oliver (18) and Nate (19) were a different story, they were very over protective and it was annoying to say the least.

As soon as they had come home from school (Nate was held back a year) I was bombarded with questions, so I lied and told them that I had been at my friend Steph`s house, hadn`t noticed the time and had just decided to crash there. I hoped that Steph had covered for me when they had called her after they had finally let me go back upstairs to my room, I just knew they had called her. I guessed that she had covered for me since my brothers had let the subject rest, seriously they were like overbearing parents.

I knew that Steph would hound me at some point for details about my night and I dreaded it, she would be the hardest to lie to, mind you I could always bend the truth. I met a guy, that was true and would sate her curiosity if I told her how hot he was, I could say that his brother saved me from drowning in the sea and Mr. hottie had drove me home after having me checked by their family doctor, that explanation made sense and would make her gush about how hot he sounded, it would distract her.

True to my prediction, Steph had called that night and I had told her my carefully constructed lie. She sucked it all up, her suspicions gone as soon as I mentioned (Ashton). I mentioned him last, knowing she would want to rant about him but I told her to wait untill I saw her next, school monday, because I was too tired to talk. She was a little disappointed but bit her tounge and we both hung up.

The next morning was a Sunday and I had nothing important to do so I spent a good part of the day thinking about Ashton. His eyes, so blue they rivaled the ocean, his hair, so soft and lush looking, his face, perfect and blemish free, his body...no fault to be found by my wandering eyes. Then my thoughts drifted to his brother, as almost as beautiful as his brother, the only major trait they shared was their blue eyes, ocean blue and sky blue. While Cayne was shorter and had more muscles, Ashton had less and was taller, while Cayne had golden hair that was an organized sort of chaos that worked, Ashton had dark, almost black, soft, messy hair that was asking to be touched .

I didn`t know why these strangers, Ashton in particular, affected me so and tried to rid them from my thoughts, I cleaned my room, my bath room, the kitchen, the livingroom but my mind was firmly stuck on blue eyes and black hair. I had dated once before, a boy called Sam about two years ago, but I had never though of him the way I was thinking about Ashton. It scared me a little. How I would be thinking of his eyes, then his nose, then his mouth...then his neck, then his stomach, then...well, that`s when I got worried about my sanity and wondered how the hell I knew how to do the stuff we did in my imagination...*Insert blush here*.

At about 5pm on Sunday I was writing a song, it had come to me from nowhere, called Blue eyes (Three guesses who that`s about), when there was a knock at the door. Nate was on a date, Oliver was out with his friends, Mum was out back in the back garden, gardening and Cole was at a friends so I padded downstairs and pulled open the door, interrupting the third knock.

I froze for a second, Ashton. Ashton was standing on my doorstep, looking very handsome in his simple jeans and black t-shirt, lucky t-shirt.

"Hey?", it came out as a question and sounded awkward.

A smiled lit up Ashtons eyes and lips as he looked up at me from the bottom step, "Hey".

"So..., can I help you?", I asked, the young man before me with a slight smile on my face at his presence.

"Uh", his neck turned a brilliant shade of red and he presented an object to me, "Cayne found this on the beach, I though that you might want it back".

I took my purse from him, smiled gratefully and stepped forwards, without thinking, and gave him a hug, "Thanks". I stood back again and almost missed the odd, possessive look in his eye but it was gone just as fast it had occurred and I brushed it off.

"It`s alright. So, are you ok?", he asked, his warm gaze brushing over me.

I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach that I didn`t know where to place, "I`m alright, thanks for asking".

"You didn`t get into trouble, for being out all night?", he asked with a worried expression on him face.

"Nah, my mum doesn`t worry about things like that. It`s my brothers I had to worry about, I told them that I stayed at a friends house and I told said friend that I nearly drowned and was saved by a handsome stranger", I said the last part teasingly but Ashton growled anyways.

I frowned, "Did you just _growl_ at me?"

His face blanked for a second before smoothing into a sorry smile, "Yeah, sorry. It`s a wolf thing".

I nodded but I was a little unsure.

"Ally, if your going to converse with whoever`s at the door, invite them in and stop letting the heat out", I heard my mum yell from the kitchen, she must have been done with the garden.

Ashtons point of view(because I luv you all)

This was a stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. But I just couldn`t stop myself.

I had used her _purse_ as an excuse to drive 30 minutes to see her, as if she would buy that excuse, I wouldn`t. I felt like a stalker, what if she didn`t want to see me?

Of course she would, I`m her mate just as much as she`s mine. Mine, that sounded good in reference to her. Ally, mine. Those two words were the best I had ever heard. Oh my god, listen to me, I sound like a love sick puppy. I couldn`t bring myself to care though, as long as my mate didn`t think me pathetic I would survive.

This was ridiculous, I didn`t need a _purse_ as an excuse to visit her, I could always just explain the imprint...no. I had seen how Sasha had reacted when Connor had told her, she had been furious and sad, angry at the feeling of having no choice and of the pressure bestowed on her, I didn`t want that for Ally. I wanted to tell her when we were further along in our relationship. I had been waiting a long time for her, I wasn`t about to let her slip from my fingers.

As soon as the door opened and I saw Ally, all thoughts escaped my mind. All accept one, lord she was beautiful. She had her silky hair up in a messy bun piled on the top of her head, she was wearing a tank top that fit her in a way that would bring any man to his knees at one glance and a pair of grey sweatpants that fit her better than they could ever fit anyone else. Beautiful. Mine.

"Hey?" she made it sound like a question. Her voice was as beautiful as her face, saint like and it caused a goofy smile to slip onto my lips.

"Hey", I greeted, glad to see her.

"So..., can I help you?", she asked me with a small but heart breaking smile that warmed her face.

"Uh", could I sound anymore stupid? I felt my neck heat up. What is it with this woman and making me blush? "Cayne found this on the beach, I thought that you might want it back". I offered the little purse to her and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks". Before I knew what was happening, she had me in a hug, her warm body pressed against mines. Lord help me. I couldn`t help but think that this is the warmth that, in the future, I would be waking up to. My Ally.

She stepped back and I instantly missed her warmth.

"It`s alright. So, are you alright?", I had to ask. I looked her over, so looked ok. Hell, she looked better than ok. Devine.

"I`m alright, thanks for asking". Her eyes was all I could look at, so green and the same colour of the forest, my favourite place aside from Ally`s side.

"You didn`t get into trouble, for being out all night?", I asked, a little worried for a second.

"Nah, my mum doesn`t worry about things like that. It`s my brothers I had to worry about, I told them that I stayed at a friends house and I told said friend that I nearly drowned and was saved by a handsome stranger".

She was talking about my brother. She refered to him as handsome. She was mines, not his. I couldn`t stop the growl that rumbled from my throat, my wolf was furious that my mate had these thoughts about other men, other wolves, He was furious that Cayne had saved her and not us. I told my wolf to calm down, that He was worrying our mate. He calmed but not without growling at me.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?", she frowned, confused and I cursed myself in my head.

"Yeah, sorry. It`s a wolf thing", was all I could really say.

She nodded but still looked a little unsure.

"Ally, if your going to converse with whoever`s at the door, invite them in and stop letting the heat out", the voice had come from the back of the house and was a little higher than Ally`s and was female.

Ally looked mortified for a moment, which was amusing and made her cute little nose scrunch up, clearly she didn`t want me to meet the woman, leading me to believe that the woman was her mother. I felt a little pang in my heart at the word mother but brushed aside, my wolf wanted to meet the woman responsible for the creation of my mate and today, He was so unsettled that I knew He wouldn`t take no for an answer.

"Would you like to come in?", she asked, her eyes pleaded for me to decline, to turn away and go, but I couldn`t refuse my wolf on this request.

"Yes please, if that`s ok", I answered, my wolf pleased with me, that was a first.

She nodded and stepped back for me to enter. As I was passing her she whispered, "Sorry".

What for? I wondered but had a feeling that I was about to find out.

As soon as I stepped into her livingroom, the smell it me. It wasn`t a bad smell, no. It was just the opposite, it was a strange but delicious mix of watermelons and freesia. My mates smell. Her scent, the smell to follow if she was ever in danger. Which I would never allow to happen, I hurried the thought, to reassure my wolf.

The room was of a nice quality and taste; with three cream walls and a single chocolate brown one, a pair of black leather double couches and a single black leather armchair that looked unused. There was a dark brown wooden coffee table placed between the couches and the ensemble faced the flat screen at the right angle, pictures of my mate were all over the walls along with a tall, striking woman that shared Ally`s long black hair, her mother, and three teenage boys, her brothers I guessed. I hoped.

"So...do you want anything? A drink?", she sounded shy and awkward and it was adorable.

"Water would be great", I said, quietly, secretly loving that she cared enough to offer, so did my wolf, to Him it made her more attractive, if that were possible.

She gave me a small nod, glanced at the door on the other side of the room, I guessed that that was the kitchen. She gave me another quick look and off she went.

I smiled a little amused and sat down on the closest sofa, waiting for my mate to return.

I heard whispers coming from the kitchen so faint that even my wolf's hearing couldn`t pick them up, I was curious as to what they were talking about.

A few minutes later Ally returned, water in her hand, with a woman trailing behind her. The woman was tall with Ally`s long dark hair, a pair of chocolate eyes that matched the walls(coincidence?) and a slightly chunky built and she wore a soft, motherly look on her round face. She was clearly Ally`s mum but Ally didn`t look much like her.

"Hello, dear. Ally, are you going to introduce us?", her mum gave her a meaningful glance and she nodded slightly.

"Ashton, this is my mum, Pippa Fray and mum, this is my friend, Ashton", she introduced, hopefully one day she would be introducing me as her man.

It just occurred to me that my mates second name must be Fray. Well, when we get married it will be Brett...am I already planning our future? I had only met her a few days ago and I`m thinking of our future, I was never like that with Janey. I cringed inwardly, remembering how Janey had reacted to the news. She had yelled, screamed, wailed and begged, then, when that didn`t work, had insulted me and stormed off. It was a good thing that I hadn`t told her of me being a werewolf, she properly would`ve blackmailed me.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you, ma`am", I smiled and reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Such a polite young man but call me Pippa", she beamed and knocked away my hand, pulling me into a hug instead. I instantly warmed to the woman.

"Thank you", I glanced at Ally, who was shifting her feet, clearly uncomfortable, probably waiting for something embarrassing.

I wasn`t dissapointed.

"It`s a relief that Ally brought a man home, I was starting to have my suspicions about her being gay", Pippa said, bluntly and I laughed while Ally turned a delicious shade of red.

"Mum!", she yelled, mortified. I grinned, amused.

"What!", Pippa replied in the same tone but a smile tugged at her lips. Pippa rolled her eyes at Ally`s mortified glare " Fine, I`m going back outside". Pippa strode away shooting me an` I`ll see you later`.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak up,"So, did I interrupt anything when I knocked?"

She hesitated for a minute but then shrugged," I was writing a song".

"Is it done?", I asked, curious.

She looked at me, a strange look on her face and how I wished I could read her mind, my wolf agreed.

"Yes, it`s done".

"Can I hear it?", I requested, I wanted to hear, if it was my Ally`s passion. My Ally, listen to me.

"Um...", her face reddened.

I smirked at her, "I thought you said you performed all the time".

"I do..it`s just...oh this is embarrassing...", she blushed even darker.

I was dying with curiosity as to what had her blushing like a tomato.

I raised an eyebrow, " What?"

"It`s..kinda about..you", she looked at the ground, cheeks flaming, embarrassed.

My wolf was pleasantly surprised, as was I. For her to have written a song about me...I had to have been in her thoughts for at least a little while. I smiled and stepped towards her. I put a hand on her chin and lifted her head up, " What is it called?"

"Blue eyes", she smiled and I couldn`t help but stare.

"Can I hear? It is about me after all, I need to know if I was portrayed right", I teased and, her blush gone, rolled her eyes.

"Come on", she turned on her heel and walked to the stairs, leaving me no time to argue, not that I would, I`d follow her into hell.

Her room was tidy and neat with red and black walls, a king bed with purple covers stood in the middle of the room, she had a desk covered with pieces of paper and scattered pencils and rubbers, a pair of doors, one I guessed led to a bathroom the other to a closet. I noticed that there wasn`t much else in the room aside from a bedside table. Most of her technology was on her bed, on the left side, her laptop, phone and things. A guitar also sat on her bed along with an old looking red leather bound book, which was open at a full page that held scrawling writing, _hers_.

"Sit, if you like", she gestured to a space on the bed and I sat.

She picked up her guitar, spared me a glance and started.

I thought that I had everything that I could ever need,

I thought that I had everything, I could ever want,

I thought that I could wish for nothing,

Untill those blue eyes, let me look into your soul,

They showed me, the beauty that lied deep within,

That pure, gold heart, hidden from sin,

A core so pure, it could make angels cry,

All because of those blue, blue eyes.

Lord knows I dont deserve you and your kind kind kind,words,

You dont need a burden, to load down your world,

but my life without you would hurt my being,

It would make me stop breathing,

my heart is restless, it needs your help,

so save me, save me from myself.

With those blue, blue eyes, cleanse my soul,

with those blue blue eyes, make it your goal,

to hold me close and never let go,

please, dont leave me now.

I thought that I had everything that I could ever need,

I thought that I had everything, I could ever want,

I thought that I could wish for nothing,

Untill those blue eyes, let me look into your soul,

They showed me, the beauty that lied deep within,

That pure and gold heart, hidden from sin,

A core so pure, it made angels cry,

All because of those blue, blue eyes.

Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes,

Those, Blue, blue eyes,

Those blue, blue eyes,

Those blue, blue eyes,

Look inside my soul, search inside my heart with those blue, blue eyes.

I was speechless. Utterly and truly. Not just because of the lyrics, which spoke of romance between me and her, but because of how good she was, how entrancing her voice was, how hypnotic she could be, how vibrant and happy she was when she sang. She was right when she said that this was a passion.

My wolf wouldn`t stop howling with pleasure at the words that left our mates` mouth. Words of need, love, attraction. My wolf was happy that she was saying these things. But I had to remind my wolf that songs exaggerate, she doesn`t love us, yet. Feeling of attraction lead to feelings of want, to need, to fondness, to love. But we know we love her, my wolf howled, we know. But she`s human, I replied. Calm down, I soothed, we will be with her, just not yet.

"Was it that bad?", she asked, unsure.

Oh, I had been quiet too long, dang. "No,...it was...good, great".

She smiled and thanked me.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, "You`ll have to go".

This soon? I felt my heart sped up in dislike of the idea of leaving my mate.

"My brother, Nate, will be home soon. He`ll jump to conclusions, just like mum, and hes very protective", she said.

I almost laughed, I could kill her brother with one hand, I wouldn`t of course but that`s not the point. If my Mate wanted me to leave, as hard as it was, I would leave.

I stood, "Ok, fair enough. I`ll see you around, Ally". I smiled at her.

"I`ll walk you out", she went to stand.

I rolled my eyes," I`m not going to nick anything, Ally".

She blushed, causing my heart to pick up again.

"Bye, Ashton".

"Call me Ash".

"Bye, Ash", I loved the sound of my name on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ally`s Point Of View:

I loved Steph, I really did, but if she didn`t shut her trap I was going to punch her in the face. It sounded a little harsh, even in my mind, but she had been rattling on and on about the thing that I was trying to forget. Ashton. To be fair, I did lie to her and she deserved a little boy gossip for covering me before she was told of the situation but I was one `OMG how hot is he?` away from screaming. I had already told her, in lengthy detail, what he looked like, acted like and talked like but she still wanted more gossip, what more could I give her? The cup that he drank from? How could a girl say so much in one sentence without breathing? Was it possible? That was Steph for you.

"Can you please stop, Steph. For the sake of my sanity go back to your usual blethering about Jake or shoes or rainbows for all I care but please, no more Ashton, your wearing the subject thin", I finally said, sighing and glancing at my blonde friend.

She put on her famous pout but somehow I was immune.

"I`m serious!", I warned.

Steph sighed, rolled her eyes and then tapped a fake hot pink nail on the lunch table. "Fine. But this is not over".

"I had a feeling that you`d say that", I muttered under my breath.

"What?", Steph looked up from her hand to inspect me, a brow raised.

I shook my head, "Nothing".

"Whatever. Now, new subject, the new kid. Lizzie tells me that he`s one hot piece of a-".

"Really Steph? More boy talk? Give the poor boy a break, god knows that mankind needs a break from none other than Stephenie Clover", I felt sorry for the new kid, if he was good-looking Steph wouldn`t hesitate in pulling him into her web. He had no chance.

"God, remind me why I hang out with you again?", she leaned back in her chair and sighed dramatically.

"`Coz you need me to drive you everywhere since you don`t have your licence yet", I smirked at my friend.

"Darn, I forgot about that. I`ll just have to put up with your moodiness until. I pass my driving test then, wont I?", She said with a slight curl at the corner of her lips.

"Har har, the real question is, why do I put up with _your_ antics?", I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because I`m too fabulous not to be friends with. I have charm and pizaz, who could resist being _my_ friend?", she smirked at me. "It`s not your fault that you want to be my friend honey".

I barked out a laugh, "What the hell is pizaz?".

She frowned," Isn`t it confidence? Amazingness?"

"Hmm", was all I said in reply.

I glanced at my watch and let out a huff, it was 1:46pm which ment I only had 10 minutes `till break ended, a little time to go and find the book that I had wanted to read for a while.

I stood and hooked my bag over my shoulder, "I gotta fly, see ya".

"Yep", was all I got, Steph was currently glued to her phone.

I didn`t like the idea of talking to Mrs Green to ask her the where abouts of the old book I seeked but I didn`t know where it was located so I asked. Down the stairs, the door to the left, row three and a sharp glare was all I received in my request. Geez, why work in a place with teenagers if you made a pact with satan to hate them?

The isle that held the book I needed wasn`t well lit and was very...dusty. It was clear that not a lot of people came down here, mind you not a lot of people cared about the type of books down here; books of old text and aged fashions and customs, books that were so unused that they were sent down here to die..erm..mould. I was down here to try and locate a copy of Hermagate, an old tale that my dad used to read to me every other night before bed. Granted, it was a french novel and I had no idea what it was about but it was familiar and I wanted familiarity.

I didn`t see the lump on the floor until it was too late and my face said hello to the ground. My head was ringing from the impact and I let out a small groan.

"Ouch, oh hell, are you alright?", I heard a scrambling noise and the clanking of boot against floor and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I had tripped over a person. Crap, they really needed more lights in here.

"Um, yeah. I`m fine. Sorry for tripping over you by the way, I didn`t see you there", I answered, pulling myself up into a sitting position. A pale hand appeared in front of my face and I followed it from hand, to wrist, to elbow, to shoulder, to face. A pretty good looking face at that.

He had dark red curly hair, pale green eyes and short but rounded features. The guy was pale looking and tall, with narrow shoulders and he wore a slightly too big grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I hadn`t seen him around and I went to a pretty small school, so this must be the new guy. I couldn`t remember his name.

He gestured for me to take his hand and I accepted, not wanting to make a worst first impression.

"It`s not your fault, I should`ve know better then to sit in the shadows. This room needs more damn lights", he scowled at the ceiling and I laughed.

"Yeah, I don`t think they bother changing the bulbs, not a lot of people come down here".

He smiled and raised an eyebrow,"Well, there`s two people here in one day, I bet that`s a record".

I laughed,"Yeah, I guess. So why are you down here, skulking in the shadows, tripping unsuspecting victims?"

A smile formed on his lips," Hiding from that blonde girl that keeps bouncing about the place like a bouncy ball".

I grinned, "So you`ve met Steph then?"

"Yeah, you know her?", he asked.

"She`s my best friend", I replied, brushing the dust off my trousers. I glanced around and saw my bag on the floor close by. I picked it up, hooked it over my shoulder, and turned back to the guy.

"How do you handle her?", he asked, his eyes mockingly wide.

"Experience and red vines", was my answer and he laughed.

"Hm...oh! Sorry, I didn`t introduce myself. My name is Sebastien Stone but you can call me Ben".

He held a hand out and I shook.

"Hey, I`m Ally Fray", I smiled, "Nice to meet you".

"The pleasures all mine. So, what are you doing down here?", he said.

"I`m looking for a copy of Hermagate, It`s not a well known book", I replied.

"Never heard of it", he looked at me blankly.

"As I said, it`s not a well known book", I answered him.

He smiled, "I guess".

The bell chose that moment to ring, it was faint since we were under ground but still noticable.

"What do you have next?", I asked.

"Um...,", he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, " English, with Mr Henderson".

"We have the same class, I`ll show you the way if you`d like?", I said, gesturing to the door.

He smiled, "Ta, I`d properly get lost".

I shrugged, "I`m sure someone would have shown you the way. Now, pick your bag and lets go, we`re gonna be late".

He grinned and saluted me, "Ok, boss lady".

I rolled my eyes but grinned back.

I usually sat by myself in English but since Ben was there, he sat next to me.

"Ok, today you`ll be starting your essay on holes. I explained yesterday what your essay layout should be like so you should know what your doing. Get on with it people, I want this finished by Wednesday", Mr Henderson barked as he strode into the classroom in his signature pinstriped suit.

A lot of grumbles met my ears and I almost groaned as well, I hated essays.

I glared at my copy of Holes, as if it was the books fault, and twirled my pen between my fingers.

I sighed and layed my head on the desk.

"I`m not that boring am I?", Ben asked. Fuck, I`d forgotten about him.

"Nah, It`s not you it`s me", I smile to myself as I teased him.

He laughed, "Right".

I rolled my eyes," So, you done this before at your old school?" I glanced at his already finished introduction paragraph, impressed.

"Yeah, twice", he frowned.

"Aww, poor you", I said a little sarcastically and he smirked.

"Yes, poor me".

"Quiet! This is a place of learning, not a chat room", Mr Henderson shouted angrily from his desk.

The room quieted a little but the noise didn`t stop completely. He huffed a little but was used to it by now.

"So", I said to start the conversation, "Where`d you move from?"

"A small town called Braysburg. I moved here with my sister, Cara, and my little brother, Simon my mum and my dad", He replied.

"Are your siblings coming to this school?", I asked.

"Nah. Cara goes to Cairn high and Simon is 6, he`s at primary school", Ben smiled.

"Oh, how old is Cara?".

"17, she`s my twin".

I raised an eyebrow in surprise "Really?"

He gave me a grin, "What, I don`t look like I could be a twin?"

I rolled my eyes, "How can you tell if someone has a twin by looking at them?"

He shrugged but didn`t answer, proberly noting that I was right.

...

Before lunch I had Art with Ben. After class, I invited him to come and sit with me, Steph and her on/off `best` friend Joanne Thomson. I didn`t really want to drag him into the lionsden but if Steph found out that I had the opportunity to invite him and didn`t I`d be a dead girl. He accepted(poor sod) and followed me to our table, at which already sat Steph and joanne.

"Hey guys, this is Sebastien", I introduced as I slid into my place beside Steph, apple and water in hand. I set my food on the table.

Steph and Jo stopped their conversation and their eyes snapped to Ben.

"This is Steph and Joanne", I said and gestured for him to sit. He sat on my other side, a disarming smile on his face.

Steph gave Ben a predatory look, yep she wanted him, and Joanne gave her best, come get me look. Oh god help the poor boy.

But instead of blushing and stuttering like guys usually would, he continued his easy and gentle smile and said," Hey, call me Ben".

"Hi Ben", Steph smiled and blinked at him. I almost laughed when he didn`t take any notice of her flirting. If I had, Steph would have killed me.

"Hey", Jo said, quieter, her ego was properly a little bruised. I wasn`t fond of Jo but I put up with her for Steph.

"Ok, so people are telling me that your from America, is that true?", Steph questioned, on gossip mode.

I rolled my eyes, "Does he _sound_ American?"

Ben laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

Steph glared at me and turned to Ben, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I come from a little town called Breysburg", he answered, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hm, never heard of it. Ah well. What class are you in? Do you have siblings? Are you single? Have you made any friends yet? Do you-".

"Steph! Give the poor boy a break", I scolded and she scowled at me. Ben laughed.

"It`s ok. Ok, 6w1, a brother and a sister, yes and yes", he nodded, "That was all I think".

Steph smiled. properly because he had just told her that her was single, bad move for the new guy.

At my glare she changed the subject, which wasn`t much better as she changed it to shopping and shoes. As she was rattling on about some new black stilettos she had just bought I shot Ben a sympathetic glance and bit into my apple. He gave me a small smile in return.

...

"Ally, get the order for table 6, now!", Helda shouted to me from behind the counter. I worked part time at Grahams diner, a popular place in town, to pay for all the expenses of my music. I nodded to the large woman and weaved through the packed tables to the one I was sent to, where some of the schools rugby players were sat, laughing and joking around. I let out a quiet groan, they were never pleasant to deal with. But this was my job, so I put a fake smile on my face and sauntered over, notepad and pen in hand.

"Do you want to order now?", I asked as politely as I could.

One of them, a tall tanned blonde, smirked at me, "Yeah, sweetcheeks, I want a coke and a cheese burger". I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Does anyone else want anything?", I inquired after writing down his order.

"I`ll have the same".

"And me".

"Me aswell".

"I suppose I will to".

"Ok, I`ll be back with that as soon as I can", I managed through my teeth and turned to go when I felt a sharp sting on my backside. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment and fury. I hurried away from the loud laughter that trailed behind me.

I put the order on the rack and went to my next table, it was a booth near the back of the room.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I asked and when I didn`t get an immediate answer I looked up to see a surprised looking Cayne. "Oh, hey Cayne".

"Um..hey, Ally. I didn`t know that you worked here", he said.

"I`ve never seen you in here so how would you know?" I teased.

He smiled, "Your right, I suppose".

"So, what can I get you?", I looked at him, head cocked slightly to the side, studying the werewolf.

"Can I get a large coke, a large fries, a double cheeseburger with bacon and tons of tomato sauce and a portion of chicken nuggets", he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "That`s a lot of food for one person".

He grinned, "My kind have a big appetite".

I sighed, "Why not, right?"

He laughed and smiled at me," I think your doing well with the whole supernatural thing".

"I suppose but what else am I supposed to do? Scream `I`m going mental` from the rooftops?", I said a little sarcastically.

He laughed again, I liked that sound ver much.

"Ally quit lollygagging, you`ve got work to do!", Helda shouted and I blushed.

"I gonna go but it was nice speaking to you", I said hurriedly, a little disappointed.

He nodded, "Yeah, ok". He seemed lost in his thoughts so I hurried up and left.

I was standing by the food counter, waiting for the orders to arrive, when I felt it. The warm feeling on my neck that told of someone watching me, the feeling I had been feeling in short flashes over the past couple of days. I glanced around, feeling uneasy, but saw no one looking my way. I shrugged off the feeling and continued my work.

Soon, the rugby players order was ready and I groaned, I was the only free waitress.

None of them said anything to me as I came and went, placing food down in front of each of them, then going to retrieve the next one`s meal. But that changed when I brought the last one, the one`s who smacked my but.

"Here", was all I said as I placed the plate and juice in front of him. I turned to go but a hand on my arm stopped me. I half turned back., "Yes?" I couldn`t help the scowl on my face.

He gave me a mock hurt look, "Awww, don`t be like that baby, I just wanted to talk to you a minute. I`m Shane, you are?"

I glared, "It says my name on my badge dumbass, Ally".

His friends laughed and his neck reddened the slightest bit but he hid it well from his friends by grinning, "You don`t have to be rude, little lady, I was only asking?".

I rolled my eyes, "Did you have a point? I have work to do".

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you out. Just you, me and my hot tub", he smirked annoyingly. I heard a soft growl and I looked around for the source, thinking that it might of been Cayne but I shrugged it off when I saw Cayne stuffing his face, occupied.

"Your serious?", I almost laughed.

"Yup", he popped the `p` annoyingly.

"Only in your dreams of me", I replied, a little bravely.

His friends howled with laughter.

"Burn", one of them chuckled but shut up at Shanes glare.

Shane gave me a hard look and brushed his hand over my thigh. "Won`t you reconsider?"

I wanted to slap his hand away. Hard.

I sucked in a deep breath, stared dead into his eyes and channeled Steph, "Not only no, but _hell_ no".

Before he could answer, I turned on my heel and stormed off.

Ally`s Point of view:

"ALLY, BREAKFAST!", my mum hollered up the stairs, as if I hadn`t smelled the strong smell of bacon floating up the stairs.

"DOWN IN A MINUTE" I yelled back, hooking my school bag over my shoulder as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

Oliver, Nate, Robbie and mum were all sat around the dinner table, all finishing off their breakfast.

I sat in my normal place next to Oliver and waited as mum placed egg and bacon on my plate. I smiled in thanks and dug in.

Nate had been reading the newspaper when he suddenly paused, the hand that had been on track to deposit a piece of bacon into his mouth froze in mid-air.

Mum frowned, "What is it?"

Nate had all of our attentions, except from five year old Robbie who was playing with his toast and egg, pretending that his toast were soldiers and the egg was a volcano, don`t ask how they two things were related because I didn`t have the slightest of clues.

"A guy about our age from Cairn High was found on the edge of Hallow Woods. He was found all cut up and torn apart, they say it was some sort of animal. It says here that his body was mangled almost beyond recognition. The only reason they knew who he was was his rugby t-shirt number. Poor guy, I hope the catch the animal that did this".

everyone's face turned grim.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. Poor boy...imagine what his parents must be going through...the thought of losing any of you...I can`t even think about it. I`m warning you all now, stay away from Hallow Woods, you hear me? I won`t be losing any of you to an animal attack, got it? If I hear that any of you have been near the place you`ll have a lot more than a wild animal to worry about", Mum ranted. I cringed, There was no way I was going near the place.

Wild animals...the thing was, there were no wild animals In Hallows. For the 17 years that I had lived here I had heard nothing of any...maybe it wasn`t a wild animal, a vampire maybe? I shook my head. Stop being silly Ally, just because you have learn of their existence doesn`t mean that vampires are to blame for everything...Yet I didn`t believe that this attack was normal, things like this just didn`t happen...unless. No, no It couldn`t have been...the werewolves? I mean It did look like an animal had torn the boy apart...no. Ashton wouldn`t ley any of his pack attack civilians, he just wouldn`t. Bad Ally, jumping to conclusions, shut up and eat your breakfast.

Great, now I was talking to myself. The first sign of going mad, well I`ve had fun world.

The ride to school with Oliver and Nate was silent and soon Nate pulled up in our usual parking space at school. Oliver turned to me.

"You heard what mum said? Stay away from the woods, you hear?"

I rolled my eyes, "We just had this conversation with mum".

Oliver glared at me, "You hear?"

"I promise, young Oliver, not to venture near the woods, where a wild animal is running about ripping people apart like a pencil in wood grinder", I said flatly.

Nates lips twitched but he didn`t say anything.

Oliver, used to my weirdness, just sighed and turned to get out of the car.

I shrugged for no reason and stepped out of the car, not looking back as I disappeared into the crowd to look for Ben and Steph.

Steph had only known him a day and she was besotted with him; she told me that she thought that he was hot and she loved how smart he was and charming and funny and annoying. Annoying because he wasn`t showing any interest. He wasn`t being rude about it, in fact, I wasn`t sure if he even knew that Steph was practically throwing herself at him. It was a little funny actually. He didn`t even notice the glares much of the male population were sending him for `stealing` their chance with Steph from them and the girls stared for a different reason, apparently the girls loved him.

Not that I thought that he was ugly...`coz he wasn`t but I just couldn`t see him as more than a friend. Ha, look at my textual analysis of him already and I`d only known him a day, poor boy.

.../Time Jump/.../Time Jump/...

It was lunchtime and I was sat at our table with Steph and Ben, Joanne was `no way in hell my friend anymore, the bitch` as Steph had told me this morning with no reason as to why. Personally, I thought it was because the looks Joanne was sending Ben.

Steph was on her phone (seriously was that thing _glued _to her hand?) and Ben was sitting, happily eating his lunch.

I sat down next to Ben, "I hate maths, I hate hate hate it". I let my tray fall down with a great big thunk.

Ben looked up and smiled warmly, "Aww, it`s not that bad".

"Says the math genius", I smirked.

He blushed, his skin almost matching his dark red hair, "I am _not_ a genius".

"Yup...actully no, you`re not..", he sighed in relief, "But you`re just a few IQ points away, my friend" he groaned but was smiling.

"Hey guys, I just got a pic of that guy that got mauled last night", Steph said suddenly, "Look". She started to turn her phone my way and I covered it with my hand.

I wrinkled up my nose, "Ewwwww, I don`t wanna see guts and blood".

Steph rolled her eyes, "The before pic you shovel, as if I would look at something so gory, you know I can`t stand the sight of blood. Remember when we went to see saw, ahahhhahaha, see saw. You get it? See-saw!"

I give her a weird look, "It`s ok, Steph, we`ll get you the mental help you need. Don`t worry, we`ll be here for you, no matter if you attack us with a nail you pull from you`re bed at the mental ward".

Ben was howling with laughter and I let a chuckle escape my lips. Steph pouted and shoved the phone into my face, Ignoring our laughter.

"It`s a shame, he was a pretty boy".

I looked at the phone and as soon as I saw who it was, my smile drooped and wilted.

It was the boy from the diner, the rugby player that had grabbed my ass. I felt my face pale and I pushed my seat from the table and stood up abruptly.

"I had forgotten, I have something to hand into my...english teacher, I`ll see you later". Before they could say anything I was out of there.

I didn`t have a destination in mind but ended up under a tree outside on school grounds.

I tilted my head to the sky, thinking. It had to be a coincidence, that the boy had been killed the night he had been in the place I worked, putting his hands where he shouldn`t have been. But who, or what, would have killed for me? Killed some boy for touching me? What on earth was going on with my head? It was probably just an animal. It was probably just a coincidence that said boy was killed the night I wanted him dead. I needed to pull myself together and stop thinking so hard about it, it was an animal, a wild animal, nothing else.

But Cayne was in the diner at the time...had he seen the boy slap my ass? Had he seen his hand on my thigh? But why would he care? I barely knew him. But...he was a werewolf...the marks would fit...but it was Cayne. The few times that I had talked to him, Cayne had been nothing but nice and sweet. No, it hadn`t been him, couldn`t have been.

I sighed. I was making a mountain out of a mole hill, a very small mole hill at that.

I stood. I had probably worried Steph and Ben at my sudden retreat.

I went to go but froze when I felt eyes on my back. I turned and peered into the treeline, nothing.

"I told you that you were going bat-shit crazy", I muttered to myself.

Even as I left, I could have sworn I heard laughter.

...time...jump...occuring...right...about...now...

A few weeks passed and nothing much happened. No animal attacks and no visits from werewolves but the feeling of being watched never let up. No matter where I went, that feeling of eyes on me almost never let up and I was starting to feel jumpy. I would jump at the slightest of things and people were starting to notice, mostly Ben who I had grown close to the past few weeks.

Steph, Ben, Joanne, Joannes new boyfriend James and I were sitting at a booth at Grahams diner, eating our lunch, when Ben had brought it up.

"Hey, Ally?"

I jumped, I had been peering out of the window, looking for the source of my discomfort, unsuccessfully, when he had spoken and he had given me a fright.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem...off lately, you ok?", Ben asked with a pinch of worry in his green orbs.

I waved my hand dismissively and shrugged, "I`m fine, fine and dandy".

Ben narrowed his eyes and I couldn`t meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I`ve noticed as well, Ally. You`re awful jumpy lately", Steph added, drowning a chip in ketchup before popping it into her mouth.

I shrugged their concerns off, starting to get a little annoyed, "I`m fine, honestly. I`m just tired, I`ve not been sleeping well that`s all". It wasn`t a lie.

"I don`t thi-".

"Would you just drop it!", I snapped angrily, why, for once, could Stephenie not keep her nose out of other people`s buisness.

Joanne glared at me, "That was uncalled for".

I glared back,"None of your business".

"Ally!", Steph`s eyes widened in surprise and that seemed to snap me out of my anger.

"I`m sorry", my shoulders dropped, "I`m not sure whats wrong with me. It`s just...it`s just that I`ve been having nightmares lately and I keep feeling so angry for no reason. I`m sorry.. I`m just tired and confused. I shouldn`t have taken it out on you".

Steph`s glare softened and she gave me a sad smile, "It`s alright but next time you talk to me like that a bitch_ will _be slapped".

I laughed. "That sounds fair".

UNKNOWN POINT OF VIEW(IT`S NOT DIFFICULT TO GUESS WHO, OR IS IT? I DON`T KNOW BUT ANYWAYS, THIS POINT OF VIEW TITLE IS WAY TOO LONG)

I loved watching my little doll. She was the most beautiful little thing I had seen in my whole existence; with her long silky hair, the colour of the midnight sky, that just begged to be touched, every time I saw her I found it hard to resist running my fingers through her hair to see if it felt like silk, she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, a beautiful shade of forest green I had never seen before and her face, oh her face looked to be carved by angels, my doll had soft but elegant features and the most delicious looking lips I had ever seen and I found it hard to resist their allure, how could the mortals not see her beauty? Why were they not begging at her feet to be near her?

I growled to myself, I wanted no mortal near her. Look what happened to that boy that thought that he had the right to touch _my _doll, _my _angel. I had torn him apart without mercy in my anger. I didn`t regret it, he could never touch my doll ever again...yet I hadn`t had a second chance to touch her either...which angered me to no end because I knew how badly I wanted to, my whole being ached with the need to touch her but I couldn`t. Not yet, I had to be patient, I had to wait untill the spell that the little witchy had cast for me took effect. I had to give my little doll a reason to join me and as much as I wanted to just swoop in and steal her away, she would hate me if I did that. I couldn`t have that, I couldn`t have my doll hating me when she would be with me for eternity so I had to settle with watching her, getting closer to the point when I could take her, the point where the dreams I had been giving her would come into effect.

Yes, I would have my Doll and there was no force strong enough to keep her from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Allys point of view;

It started of peaceful, as it always did, with me laying under the starlight, surrounded by tall, soft grass that brushed gently against my warm skin.

The stars blazed against the velvet blackness of the midnight sky and each blinked brightly, they looked to be winking at me and I smiled at that silly thought.

Suddenly there was silence. The crickets stopped chirping, the wind stopped whistling and the trees even stopped rustling and a feeling of dread filled the pit of my stomach, for I knew what came next.

I sat up quickly but before I could do much more than that icy hands burst from the ground as quick as lightning and grasped my limbs, keeping me locked in place; my hands were held against the ground and my legs were pinned as well and where the hands touched my skin, a feeling of coldness and fear lurked.

I tried to pry them off, as I did every time, but to no avail. I struggled with all my might but they wouldn`t budge, not an inch.

I let out an angry and frustrated cry and it was met with a dark chuckle that sent chills up my back.

"Good day, Ally. Or should I say, sweet dreams, hm", a young man appeared before me. He was tall and had a large build, he had platinum blonde hair, white as fresh snow, and piercing ice blue eyes, his facial features were sharp and dangerous and he had an aura of danger and power and though I loathed to admit it, he was handsome. In a deadly, scary way. Why were the syco ones always hot?

I glared at the man who, I had learned from previous nightmares, was called Dimitri.

"Let me go", I growled and he chuckled, apparently amused.

He sat in front of me, just out of reach, and smiled, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "After the first few times? Nah. As amusing as it is to see you run, run, run to no avail, I prefer to spend the little time I have with you, chatting".

"Because the chats we have are just a bundle of laughs, hey, maybe next time you should bring the tea and biscuits and I`ll bring the picnic blanket, It`ll be a blast!", I said, just dripping with sarcasm."

Dimitri laughed, throwing his head back, "Ahhh, you do amuse me, my little doll".

"I`m glad I amuse you" I said dryly, ignoring the tug of fear in the pit of my stomach.

He just smiled at me and I wanted to shudder in disgust.

"Hm. It won`t be long now, my dear", he said, almost to himself, while studying my face.

I gulped silently, "What won`t be long?"

He looked into me eyes and gave me dark smile, "Soon, I`ll be able to touch you, soon, oh so soon".

I shivered at the tone of his words and he smirked.

He moved closer to me and I tried to move away but the icy hands held me in place, he just smirked at my attempts.

He, oh so slowly, reached his hand up to my face and just before hand met skin, our eyes met. I expected his hand to go through me, like it had all the times before, for some reason in my nightmares he was the only thing that I couldn`t touch, vice versa, but instead, to my horror, It met my skin with a soft embrace for a few seconds before it passed through.

Triumph glittered in his eyes and a smug smile danced on his lips when he saw the results.

"Soon" he breathed, "So very soon".

...WAKEY WAKEY ALLY...WAKEY WAKEY...TIME...WARP...JUMP...SKIP...

ASHTONS POINT OF VIEW

The last few weeks had been hell. Every thought I had was of Ally, my Ally, and every second I ached for her. Every day that passed that I didn`t see her, my wolf howled in sorrow and anger. He wanted so badly for me to go to her and claim her as ours but I kept denying him, denying us. She didn`t need this world, this dangerous world of mines and plus, she needed time, time to get used to the idea of werewolves and vampires existing. My wolf was so angry these days and it was effecting me. The past few weeks my temper was even shorter than normal, i`d snap at the slightest of things and instead of being angry at me like they should have been, the pack kept throwing me sympathetic glances and ignored my outbursts. They knew how much my decision to keep away from Ally was killing me. I tried to throw myself into work, I tried to focus on my work at Mooneys, the club ran by the pack, but it didn`t work. My thoughts would wander and I would make mistakes so, after a few days or trying, Orvirk had sent me home telling me, none to gently, that I was just making things worse in `my state` whatever the hell that meant, I wasn`t a pregnant woman for gods sake. But I had listened, I had came home and sat in my office, where I was at the present, staring blankly at the pile of paperwork I had to fill in that I had convinced Orvirk to give me.

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and sighed, I was exhausted and I was starting to feel the side-effects of no sleep.

There was a gentle knock at the door to my office and by the softness of the knock I could tell that it was Arlec.

"Come in, Arlec", I said, just loud enough to be heard.

The door opened and my friend and advisor walked in and for the first time since I had met him, he had a concerned look on his ageing face.

"Ashton, you need to rest. It`s not healthy to stay awake this long", he strode forwards and sat in the chair across from my desk.

I frowned, "I`m ok, I`m just not that tired, that`s all".

"Bullshit and you know it. When was the last time you slept?"

I was surprised at the tone he had used. I was Alpha and I was to be treated with respect and obedience. "Watch your tone, Arlec, remember your place".

Arlec looked slightly annoyed, "I`m worried about you and you didn`t answer my question".

I sighed and then suddenly stopped, when _had_ I last slept? Was it on friday? Thursday? Tuesday? I couldn`t remember. "You know why I can`t sleep, she`s all I think about".

Arlec smiled sadly, "It`s a soul mate thing. If you don`t go to her, see her, then you will not get better, Ashton".

I glared dangerously at his, "Are you suggesting that I go to her and drag her into this world? Are you mad?"

Arlec sighed, "You need to. You`ll only get worse if you don`t. She is meant for you and you her. She will never find another to love, now that she has met you, it works both ways. She won`t know why but she`s be feeling similar effects of the imprint as you are. Unexplainable flashes of anger and sadness, loneliness but unlike you she won`t know why. You need to go to her, you need to explain-".

"I can`t", I whispered, "I can`t. How could you ask me to do this to her?". How could I drag her into this? She`ll be angry at me for taking her choice away from her. I would be taking away her chance at a normal, happy life. A life without the dangers of Vampires and werewolves. All I wanted was for her to be happy.

Arlec mulled that over for a minute. "Sometimes, for the sake of our sanity, we have to do things we don`t want to. Sometimes, not wanting something to happen is not enough".

"She`ll hate me. When I tell her, she`ll hate me for taking her choice away. I`ll be forcing her to choose me. What if she already has someone, someone who she loves?" My wolf growled at me at that last thought, he didn`t like the thought of anyone else being that close to her.

"She very well might be angry at you about this, I won`t lie", I nodded sadly and despair filled me. Arlec knew what he was talking about, had a mate. "But" I looked up at him, despair in my eyes, "She will forgive you, I don`t know how long it will take, I don`t know the girl, but she will. If all this supernatural stuff would be too much for her to handle, do you really think that fate would give her to you? Honestly? Fate is a bitch but and heck, sometimes she can be cruel but she wouldn`t give a person more than they could handle".

As much as I wanted to dismiss him words, Arlec had a point. Ally was meant for me right? How could that be anything but good? But...but I still wasn`t convinced.

"I`m not sure...".

"For gods sake boy! Get your shit together and go and see her! Jesus it`s not hard!", Arlec growled.

I sat up straight, "If you were anyone else, I`d have killed you for talking to me like that".

Arlec tilted his head to the side slightly, "Your being stupid. You need to see sense and go".

I was silent for a minute, then five, then ten. Arlec stood patiently waiting.

I ran a hand over my face, tiredly. "Fine. Ok, I`ll go".

Relief bloomed in his grey eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah. I`ll go to Hallows for the week, I`ll get a room at a hotel and I`ll get to know her".

Arlec smiled at me," I`m happy for you".

I gave him the smallest of smiles, "But if she doesn`t want me there, then I`ll leave, ok?"

He nodded, "Fair enough".

"I`m going to see my Ally", I couldn`t help the smile on my face. My wolf growled in agreement to my words, he was happy.

I almost missed the grin on Arlecs face.

...TIME...SKIP...JUMP...WARP...BOOOM...TIME...GOES...BY...SO...SLOWLY...

THIRD POINT OF VIEW

That weekend Ashton packed his bags and booked a room at the Hallow hotel, a small cozy hotel on the edge of town. The place wasn`t of the best quality but it had a homey feel to it and was owned by a Mrs Fields, a kind old woman who was well known in the small town of Hallows. Ashton had decided to wait a few days until he approached Ally, giving him a few days to settle in. Cayne had told him of his encounter with Ally at Grahams diner and he had decided to look there first for her, since it was obvious that she worked there.

The following monday, Ashton went to the little but busy diner to ask after Ally. He spoke to a large and scary woman called Helda and she told him that Ally had taken the afternoon off. He thanked her and left after escaping a mountain of questions about his intentions for her employee, that woman scared him to no end. Hell, he was even sure that she could scare of a vampire with _that _glare.

After making it back to his room, a little unsettled at his meeting with the woman, he decided to go back the next day. This time, to his delight, Helda told him that Ally was in the back room and she promised to send her to his table to take him order so that they could talk. Apparently, Helda thought he was an `ok young man that seemed nice enough` and was ok with him speaking with her employee, who, apparently, she was quite fond of and was the only person under her employment who wasn`t `a complete idiot and knew what she was doing`.

ALLY`S POINT OF VIEW

/

/

I couldn`t be bothered with work, I just wanted my bed, but I had taken the afternoon off the day before and couldn`t stay off two days in a row and as much as I found Helda a nice person, she was one of the most scary people I had ever met in my life.

I was packing away the new stock of dry ingredients into the cupboard when Helda called on me.

"Ally, get your but out here and go take table 6`s order now, please", the woman called.

I sighed and set the cardboard box aside for later.

I brushed invisible dust from my red and black uniform and stood.

I left the storage room and picked up my notebook and pen from the counter before walking to table 6, weaving through tables and past people.

I was surprised to see Ashton sitting in the booth, looking as handsome as ever. My heart sped up slightly and I felt my cheeks heat a little.

A smile graced my face as I came to a stop, "Hey Ashton, fancy seeing you here".

His head snapped up as soon as he saw me and a tension in his form visibly melted. He smiled warmly and ran a hand through his soft hair, his blue eyes glittering with an unknown emotion.

"Hey. Cayne told me about this place so I told him I`d check it out, since he heald it in high regards".

I smiled at that, "Yeah, Jackie is a brilliant cook and Helda, surprisingly, is great at making hot drinks".

"Hm, Well, I`ll have to try some then, hm? What do you recommend?" he rubbed his jaw with his hand, looking at me with a weird look in his eyes, a strange mix of awe and sadness.

I shrugged, "I would just go with the simple burger and fries, with a Grahams hot chocolate. Simplicity is sometimes best".

He smiled, "I`ll take your word for it".

I nodded," I`ll go get that for you". I turned to go when he stopped me.

"Care to sit with me a minute?", the hopeful look in his eyes confused me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I`m working, as you can see".

He rolled his eyes, "I can see that but I talked to the lovely Helda and she said that you could have a little break to speak to me, she seems to like me".

I glanced at Helda at the counter and after a minute she looked up at me, then looked at Ashton, then back to me and she nodded, gesturing for me to sit with him.

I sighed, "Fine but let me put your order in first".

He smiled and nodded.

I walked up to the counter and clipped the note to the rack next to the serving window.

I raised an eyebrow at Helda, "It isn`t like you to let me have a break before the allotted time".

She smirked at me, "He seems like a nice boy and he was polite enough, plus you need a man and he is good enough".

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I`m not interested in him in that way".

Helda smiled smugly, "It`s obvious, Ally. I can practically smell the sexual tension".

"HELDA!", I was mortified. My cheeks were on fire.

Helda laughed loudly, gaining attention from nearby tables.

"Go on, Ally, I`m only giving you 5 minutes break".

At her hard look I left and went back to Ashton, who was shaking with laughter.

I felt embarrassment wash over me as I realised that he had heard the conversation with his superhearing.

"Oh shut up, you dolt. Helda`s just a meddling old woman", I sat down across from the amused werewolf and shot a glare in her direction.

His laugh`s stopped but the amused glint didn`t leave his eyes.

"Ok, so what do you want to chat about", I asked, drumming my fingers on the table.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, you know, with the whole supernatural thing", he gave me a searching look.

I gave him a short nod," I`m alright with it, it was a lot to take in but, I`m dealing with it".

He smiled, "That`s good, I`m glad".

"It would have been awkward if I weren`t coping, you being a werewolf and all", I smirked.

Ashton laughed. "Yup".

"So, was that all you wanted?", I asked him looking up from my hand.

"I guess...but since I`m here, I want to ask you if you`d like to...if you`d like to..." he started stuttering and at that moment, I thought he couldn`t get any cuter.

I raised an eyebrow, "If i`d like to...?"

His neck turned deep red, "Um, would you maybe like to spend some time with me?"

I tilted my head to the side," I am spending time with you, I`m talking to you right now".

He rolled his eyes, "You know that`s not what I meant".

I felt my stomach flutter but quenched it as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Why is this so hard?" he muttered but I suspected that I wasn`t supposed to hear that, so I pretended that I didn`t hear.

"I meant that I`d like to spend time with you to get to know you. You...I`ve thought about you a lot since I met you and I want to find out why, aside from the obvious of course", he said eventually.

"The obvious?", I felt my cheeks warm and knew I was blushing. He thought about..me? Why? I was curious.

He smiled at me, "Well, you`re a beautiful girl, hard to forget".

The fluttering was back at full force. "Thanks, I think".

"So will you? I don`t know where there is to go around here, I just checked into the hotel a few days ago, but I you could show me some place good and I`ll pay", he looked so nervous.

I bit my lip and twisted the bracelet on my right wrist, "Well...there`s not much to do around here, people usually just come here to hang out".

He smiled, "We could come here then, on a day that your not working of course".

"When?" I asked. My heart wouldn`t slow down and I was sure he could hear it because as sure as hell could.

He went to answer but was interrupted by Helda, "GET BACK TO WORK ALLY, BREAKS OVER!"

I sighed silently and stood, "When?"

"How`s thursday at 4:30pm?" he inquired.

I pretended to think on it, "Yeah, that's ok".

His smile practically split face,"Great, that's brilliant".

I raised an eyebrow, "You _do _know that you`re only spending time with me, not meeting with Megan Fox or going to Disney Land".

He laughed, "Of all the examples you could use and you use Disney Land?"

I frowned, "Don`t knock it `till you`ve tried it".

He just grinned in amusement.

"ALLY, GET YOU`RE LILLY WHITE ASS BACK TO WORK, RIGHT NOW!"

I flushed red and glared at Helda.

Ashton howled with laughter.

I scowled, "I`ll see you on thursday". I turned and left, leaving an amused Ashton in my wake.


End file.
